The Smart The Violent and The Insane
by Invader 2150
Summary: What happens when three girls are teleported to the Invader Zim world because of one's stupidity? How will they return home? Will they be able to adapt to this world or will the world explode from the madness? R&R please!
1. A NEW Nightmare Begins

"_I made it myself!_" Sarah laughed, watching her beloved Invader Zim DVDs.

"Sarah! Can you turn it down!? I'm trying to concentrate." Mary, her twin sister demanded.

"Fine! Riight after this scene."

"Hey Mary" Terry called out, deciding to pay her buddies a visit. "What cha doing?"

"I'm making a Universal Remote control." She exclaimed, holding up her new invention.

"Hey Mary, I hate to bust your bubble, but you can go buy those at the store…"

"But not like this though! This is crafty little work of art allows me to travel to my favorite television programs and actually interact with the characters!"

"So, you're saying if I wanted to go to like Naruto's world, I could?" She raised a brow with a hint of excitement.

"Well, yes but the problem is, since this is a prototype, I haven't found out a way to come back yet." Mary sighed. "It would be extremely dangerous to use it right now."

"Damn… Oh well, I guess you're right. So, doing anything else today?"

"I guess we could go to the park or something and hang out. I don't have anything planned." Mary shrugged, putting the device down.

"How about lunch? I'm starving." Terry pointed to the kitchen, where the two then went to get a bite to eat.

"I SHALL NAME HIM _PUSTULIO_!"

"This never gets old!" Sarah got up from the couch, and walked over to quickly say hi to her friend and come back. "Alright, where is the remote?" She figured, needing to pause it. She looked around and then noticed the black remote sitting on the counter. "Wow, the remote sure has changed. Mary must have played around with it again."

"…and that Terry is how I defeated Mannaroth in Warcraft Three" Mary boasted with Terry, both eating a sandwich of choice.

"There is a lot more buttons on here then yesterday…Hmm how about the purple one!" Sarah exclaimed dramatically about to hit the button.

"NO! SARAH, DON'T HIT THAT BUTTON! IT'S NOT THE VOLUME OR THE PAUSE!" Mary cried dropping her lunch and jumping towards Sarah as Terry followed. But it was too late. A bright blue light emitted from the remote and sucked in the three girls.

_Sarah's POV_

"…Where am I?" I woke up upside down in a tree. "OH BLOODY HEL…" The branch snapped and I hit the ground. "Where's Mary and Terry?...Wait, there was something about… THE REMOTE!" Something strange was going on, something wasn't right. I rubbed my head, and realized… "OH MY GOD I'M BALD!" I felt my head and all that was there were two antennas. I then looked at my hands which were gloved and I took them off to reveal a petite, pointed, green hand. "Hmm, my green skinned and oddly bald head could only mean… I'M AN IRKEN! But…HOW?!" I looked around to notice cold staring eyes which belonged to Zim's lawn gnomes. "LIFE IS SWEET!" I squealed, always wanting to meet Zim. I ran up to the door, and knocked. I waited until a green figure with his black Elvis hairdo and obviously fake contact eyes opened the door. Before I could react, he pulled me inside.

"What are you doing?!" He scowled. "You come to an enemy planet completely undisguised, and… wait, what _ARE_ you doing here?"

"I um… came here on the account of scientific curiosity of the planet, and possibly an aid for your mission?" I made up some random excuse.

"You think Zim would need the assistance of such a short invader?! Please, you are hardly worthy to clean the earth dirt off my boots." He flicked his wrist in the way a king would a jester.

"Weelll, I guess I could just show these pictures of you to the Earth authorities." I smiled as I took out pictures I kept with me from the show which revealed Zim's alien self. "I need a place to stay since my Voot Cruiser crashed anyway."

"WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!? Fine, you can stay as long as you don't touch anything." He scowled in defeat.

"YAY! Trust me it'll be like I'm not even here!" I jumped up and hugged him. He let out a groan and pushed me off.

"Let's get you disguised." He took me to his underground lab via the trash can, and it was just as awesome as it looked on TV. Opening a computer up, he pushed me in front of it. "Chose whatever" He folded his arms.

"Ok! Cool!" I glistened, moving my fingers on the keyboard thing. I set it up where it looked like normal me, my usual brown eyes and hair with my normal flesh colored skin. I chose my usual sea green shirt and black pants as well so if Terry and/or Mary saw me, they would know it was me. I clicked ok and the computer enclosed me in the small space and changed my appearance completely.

"There, now you look like a normal filthy stink beast." Zim stated nonchalantly. I walked out and was happy to have hair again. "Also, your Pak should remember this appearance now so you can change whenever you want. But you should already know that." He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Zim!" I rubbed his antennas, which made him look like he just took a sleeping pill, but he went back to his normal self when he again pushed me away.

"What kind of defective Irken are you?" He glared.

"One who has had her life's dream finally realized" I laughed as he looked at me completely confused.

_Terry's POV_

I awoke to find myself on a bed in a strange house. "Ok, where the fuck am I, and where is Sarah so I can go wring her neck?" I got up and walked out of the room. All this seemed familiar from somewhere…but what?!

"So you're finally awake." I heard a voice call out to me from the family room. I turned around to see a large headed boy sitting on the couch on his computer.

"Wait a second… That's Dib!" I thought as I stood in the hallway. But if that's Dib, that means Sarah really did suck us into the Invader Zim world… "Yeah, so have you seen a spastic brunette girl or a smart looking blonde girl around here?

"No. You were toppled over at the park though if you need a place to look."

"Eh, I'll do it later. What are you doing anyway?" I walked over, and sat on the couch.

"I'm on Mysterious Mysteries online."

"Of course that's where Dib would be." I thought. "Anyway, I'm Terry."

"I'm Dib." As he said that, Gaz walked out of her room.

"Dib what did dad tell you about bringing freaks to the house?" She scowled, playing her Game Slave Two.

"Ha, damn straight I'm a freak!" I ran up to her and caught her in a head lock.

"Unless you want to plummet into a nightmare world of no waking, I suggest you release me." She put down her Game Slave.

"You want to debate on it?!" I laughed. Her eyes grew red and she grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to throw me down. We both landed on the floor and my eyes grew yellow **(A/N Terry's part wolf here)** as we started wrestling each other.

"Terry, Gaz! Cut it out!" Dib called out annoyed. I clawed her stomach as she bit the back of my neck. I haven't had this much fun since I hid that poisonous spider in Sarah's bed. Of course then Dib came and ruined it. He pulled me off of Gaz obviously not wanting to invoke his sister. "God, you two both have violent minds. Find something constructive to do together instead of killing each other." We both looked at him as he realized the error in what he said. "No please! Ahhh!" We both jumped on top of Dib and started beating on him. I grabbed his scythe hairdo as it looked fun to pull. He screamed trying to push us off.

"Hey Dib, she isn't so bad." Gaz stated lowly, as she punched him one last time and got off him.

"Sorry Dib, it looked like fun." I cackled.

"Yeah, well you seem well enough to go home now…" He grunted getting off the floor.

"Home?" I realized I really had nowhere to stay.

"You do have somewhere to live don't you?" He questioned.

"Eh, no. Not really." I sweated.

"Dib she can stay on the couch." Gaz shrugged, leaving to her room playing her game.

"Fine…"

"Cool thanks!"

_Mary's POV_

"…Ugg Saraahh." I groaned, getting off the tiled floor. "What is this place?" I was surrounded by people with huge shopping bags and I realized I'm in a mall. "Of all places…a mall." I walked off and looked for a way out. The people looked odd. Something I would see… in Invader Zim. "Oh for God's Sake!" I exited the large building to look over at the large disgusting city. I walked off and searched for my idiot sister and Terry as they must have been teleported somewhere else. As I walked, I noticed a green dog… with _MY_ remote! I ran over to the dog which had my remote in one hand and a slushy in the other. "Excuse me Gir…?" The little dog looked up to me and dropped his slushy.

"HI!!" He jumped onto my head and sat on my shoulders. "YOU LOOK LIKE A MONKEY!!" He giggled.

"And I thought dealing with Sarah was difficult…" I reached for the little robot and put him down. "Hey little guy, would you please give that remote to me?" I held out my hand. He looked blankly for a moment, but then took it, spinning me in a circle.

"Only if you dance with mee!!" He stated.

"No way, there's no power on this earth that would…" The little robot looked as if it was about to cry… "Wait! No! Alright… fine…" I sighed, and the second I did, Gir started spinning on the ground but then took my hands again and started moving me back and forth.

"WEEEEEEEE!!!" As he grabbed my hands, I quickly grabbed the remote and put it in my bag as he then continued dancing.

"This is so humiliating." I complained as I was dancing with a dog in public. He didn't seem to care though. We started spinning and it happened so fast I started feeling sick. "Ok Gir, I need a break!"

"Say pleeassee!"

"Fine! PLEASE!" At that he let go and I spun over to a garbage can, where I promptly threw up.

"Yay! That was fun!" He clapped in approval. I merely shrugged and started walking off. Of course, I looked back to see the little dog was now alone and I being the good person I hate to be, felt bad and went back.

"Do you need a friend to hang out with?" I knew I'd pay for this later, but oh well.

"YEAH!" He jumped, turning on his rockets and put me on his back.

"Gir?! Where are we going?!" I screamed, not enjoying being high in the air.

"THE DANCE CLUB!"

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I hated dancing. Not even Sarah could get me to do it. "This is going to be a long day."

**A/N: I did this out of curiosity and primarily entertainment. I laughed when I tried thinking about what hells my sister would be going through if she met Gir and same goes for Zim with me and Dib with Terry. So well, PLEASE review! I like to know what people think and any criticism or ideas (like ideas for chapter two cough) could help me with the following chapters. Alright, I'm done. I'm done. -disappears-**


	2. Interesting People

_Mary's POV_

We crashed into the ceiling of a large building and at first I was afraid if anyone would notice, but then I realized no one really cares in this world. The music was obnoxiously loud, my ears starting pounding instantly. We landed and Gir started his dance much like the one I had seen on "Attack of the Saucer Morons". I looked around surrounded by the weirdest people I had ever seen in my life. I protected my bag from being hit as it contained the only key to getting home. The room was pitch black except for the flashing and rather seizure inducing lights that continuously flickered on and off. "Gir, um I would really love and stay here, but I have to go. This just isn't my type of place." Not that he heard me with such annoying rackets playing. I rubbed my head and figured I could meet up with the little guy later. For now, I needed a safer and quieter area to think. I maneuvered through the lifeless drunks and partygoers, looking for an exit, when all of a sudden… a song started… an… oh so… familiar song… but…no…it couldn't be…

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME" The stereos blared. Gir found me as I hadn't gotten far through this maze and pulled me to the middle of the room where huge multicolored spotlights shined upon both of us.

"Come on monkey girl! Do a little daancce!" I couldn't stand it, the one song that I just couldn't deny. My heart beat started accelerating, and I started to sweat. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed like a maniac and started moving my hips side to side with the beat, arms in the air. I let out moves I didn't know existed as the crowd cheered including Gir as they mimicked my moves.

"YAAAY!!! DANCING MONKEY!!" He stood next to me as we both continued dancing to the beat. It was a good thing Sarah or Terry wasn't here, or they'd be blown back in disbelief. I finished my song, and some people sprayed beer in my face which I suppose was a sign they either liked it, or believed in under aged drinking. This time, I grabbed Gir, who was still dancing and brought him up where he could hear me.

"Gir, I danced with you, now I need to get out of here. Please?"

"Hmm, will you buy me a taaccoo?"

"Wha…!? Oh fine." And as I said this, his rockets came on again, and we made yet another hole in the ceiling.

_Terry's POV_

I eventually decided to go over to Gaz's room to find something to do. "Hey Gaz, you wouldn't happen to have any two player games, would you?" I raised a brow, leaning in the doorway.

"Depends, can you play? If not you're wasting my time." She was sitting in the middle of her room, on the floor playing her handheld.

"Oh I'll show you." I came over and sat next to her. She grabbed two controllers and turned on her television, starting up her Game Slave X. As the screen showed up, it reminded me all too much of my beloved Resident Evil games. She started up the battle, and chose 'Destroy All Piggies Mode' of the various types of game play.

"The one to vanquish more in the time limit wins." She stated nonchalantly as the game started. My eyes widened as the graphics actually looked better here then what you would expect watching the show. I first got down the basics of the controls as Gaz crushed me in the first round.

"Disappointing." She scoffed.

"Just wait for the next game." I threw back, now recognizing the controls of the game. I tried my hand at shooting down the vampire pigs from a tall gun post and actually started hitting them as their guts and blood squirted all over the screen. "This game is…AWESOME!" I sat there, blowing things up and hacking them to pieces as Gaz merely let out a "Meh" and continued blowing things up as well. The seventh round was eventually finished and I had actually won two rounds and seeing as Gaz had been playing longer then I have, I call it a success.

"Not bad Terry." She coughed out.

"Thanks, dude, these games rock." We put our controllers down, and walked into the kitchen, where Gaz pulled out some frozen pizza and 'Poop Cola'. I had always loved that name, and now I finally got to try it as she handed one to me and put the pizzas in the oven. I gestured a cheers motion and drank some, only to gag for a moment and then painfully swallow. No, it wasn't that it really tasted like wastes; it just had an odd bitter and spicy taste much like that of rotten fajitas covered in Pepsi. I supposed that was the taste here and guzzled the entire thing down, not wanting to waste Gaz's soda or offend her or anything. The drink seemed to get sticky going down my throat, and I hoped my utter pain wasn't showing as I felt as if my stomach was under attack by pissed off rabid squirrels.

"You ok?" Gaz raised a brow, taking the pizza out.

"Just…perfect." I groaned taking a slice she had handed to me. She walked over and whipped a plate over to Dib's head who was watching Mysterious Mysteries (big surprise). Although his back was turned, he raised a hand and grabbed the plate as if expecting her to act like that. I suppose he must have gotten used to her, living with her everyday. To my luck, the pizza didn't shut down my taste buds or my digestive tract. I walked over and sat on the couch with Dib as Gaz left to her room. "So, Mysterious Mysteries huh?"

"Oh let me guess, you think I'm insane now don't you?" He asked, his voice getting low.

"Pfft, you? Insane? Please, insanity is something to be proud of that is if you're worthy enough to acquire it!" I laughed, and he just looked at me funny.

"You're opinion sure is a lot different then what others think."

"I AM NORMAL!" Let's face it, the time was begging for me to yell that.

"Good for you." He laughed as we both watched something about Count Cocoa Fang.

_Sarah's POV_

"Alright…Invader…"

"Sarah!"

"…Saarah… How were you able to obtain such pictures?" He glared.

"Simple, I took my camera, and shot them when you were defenseless and clueless." I snickered.

"LIES! Zim is never such inferior things!" I raised a brow and began rubbing his antennas and he gave me that dizzy and relaxed look again. He shook his head and slapped my hand away.

"Fine Zim, I understand you're right."

"Good. Now, be gone. Zim has much work to do."

"Alrighty! I'll just walk around your base then." I ran to the kitchen, and jumped into the garbage can, knowing the place flat out from all the hours of watching Invader Zim. I grabbed some wires, and slid down them, finding new places to explore. I was coming down to the bottom, when Zim was standing at the end. I tried to stop, but simply burned my hands as I landed on the Invader.

"Sarah! I demand you do not touch anything in Zim's lab!"

"Alright, alright fine. I'll be in the living room if you need me." I walked off and up the elevator. While in the room, I stretched out on the floor and turned on the TV. I sat there flipping the channels when I saw the Angry Monkey Show. I stopped thinking and just stared… at those huge eyes… that's one evil monkey… I sat silently for a few moments, and a commercial snapped me out of it, a little drool on my face. "I'm hungry!" I randomly decided. I guess I still had some human traits in me. I got up and looked to see if Zim actually had food in this place. I opened the fridge and noticed a stack of waffles just sitting there. "Looks good to me" I shrugged, first looking for syrup. As I dug through, something grabbed my shoulder from behind, and acting quickly, I screamed, grabbed the hand and flipped them over into the fridge. "ASSASSIN!" I looked over to the person, to note it was just Zim. "Eep, my mistake Zim, I get jumpy when hungry." He growled and picked himself up, dusting off his magenta uniform.

"Zim came to inform you that you dropped this when running rampage in his lab." He held out my cell phone which was dead anyway. "What kind of technology is this and hungry? That is a quality found in the huumans. What is going on?" He tapped his foot.

"It's an extra communicator." I answered, remembering I already have one in my Pak. "Oh and about that… I guess after being lost on this planet…These FILTHY _huuman_ beasts qualities rubbed off on me." I figured I'd better start acting more like an Invader if Zim seriously was to trust me.

"Yesss, they are quite filthy… Now, tomorrow you shall go to Earth skool. It will help you blend in with the worm babies of the area."

"Sounds like fun to me!… I mean, I will be ready for immediate departure tomorrow." I saluted, as it felt right.

"I will be in the lab." He started to march off.

"Cool with me, but have you seen Gir?" I quickly asked before he left.

"He's probably out acting like an idiot human dog somewhere. How did you know about Gir?" He stopped and waited before leaving.

"Um, I overheard you saying his name when I arrived here." I made up an excuse.

"…Of course." He is so gullible sometimes. But it sure as hell is going to save my butt now and again. He then resumed his march back into the lab.

**Author Note: Alright, the second chapter is up. I'm pretty proud of this so, PLEASE review! I need them or I will explode. That happens to me sometimes. I know, bad Gir joke, but still… Anyway, question, comments, concerns?:3 Feel free to do that.**


	3. Welcome to Class

**Author Notes: I doubt the three way POV thing will continue in the later chapters, but they can come up now and then if we ever spilt up, which is bound to happen. Hopefully people don't mind!**

_Mary's POV_

I had built a small tree house with the help of Gir somewhere outside the town and I had spent the night trying to figure out how to get home, or at least get the remote functional… It must of short circuited bringing us here. Go figure. The little guy actually camped out with me, and I was surprised Zim didn't like call him up or something like in the show… But it was nice to have the company. He had been awake half the night, but he passed out when I was still looking into the remote.

"Gir? You awake?" I poked the sleeping dog in the corner of the room. He immediately opened his eyes and greeted me.

"HI HUMAN!" He sprung up. "What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I still doing here?" I lived here for now didn't I? What was up with him?

"Humans go to skool, just like master!"

"Well Gir, I have to focus on getting home for now. I'll go there another time." I figured I really needed to get home and didn't have the time to waste going to some skool and not learn anything of value.

"I'm going to go get some waffles!" Gir decided, jumping through the window, running off somewhere.

"I really hope he doesn't bring them back…" I shuddered at the thought after seeing the episode 'Zim eats Waffles' with Sarah once.

_Sarah's POV_

"SARAH! It is time to awaken to prepare for Earth skool." I was lying on the couch, as Zim stood, hovering over me. I looked down at my watch and read the digital numbers which displayed '6:30'.

"Ziiim, I have at least another hour of sleep." I groaned, turning over.

"Irkens do not need this 'sleep' function! You have obviously been contaminated with some form of human sickness." He decided, kicking me off onto the floor.

"FINE ZIM! I'M UP! WHAT NOW?" I barked. I was never a morning person.

"You put on your disguise and we head to the puny earth learning facility." He sighed as I pulled myself up.

"Oh, right, right." I clicked on my disguise and we walked out the door. I stretched my arms out, and yawned. Maybe something cool would happen while at skool that would wake me up. Hey…Is that a pig on a motorbike? Sweeett… My mind always drifts off to the most random things.

"How were you created with silver eyes?" Zim interrupted my thoughts.

"Eh what?" I remember I haven't seen my Irken self yet. I must have looked cool ha. "Oh that! Defect, just as if it were purple eyes." I shrugged.

"Interesting…" He mumbled under his breath. We turned the corner, and headed towards the run down skool building. "The spotted markings?"

"My freckl… I mean yeah defect." We neared the skool and Zim showed me the way to Mrs. Bitters' class.

_Terry's POV_

It maybe wasn't the comfiest couch, but hey it's better then sleeping outside. I decided to make a breakfast of eggs and toast (that had to be the weirdest toaster I had ever used) and left whatever was left on the table for the others. The pain of waking up early was overshadowed with the excitement and curiosity of checking out the skool. I quickly got ready and waited for Dib and Gaz who soon followed. It was a good thing I still had my bag with me when we got sucked into this place. Dr. Membrane also walked in and out, but he seemed to busy with some sort of experiment to care I was here.

"Yeah, that's our dad." Dib pointed out as I watched him mutter something about nuclear muffins.

"Oh hey and yeah I noticed."

"Yep, so ready to go?"

"Yep." I nodded, following him and Gaz who never seems to leave that Game Slave.

_Omniscient _

Sarah walked into the classroom, right behind Dib as a bony wrinkled hand stopped her.

"It seems we have _two _new doomed students." She stated coldly, pointing to her and Terry. "Melvin, Zita, you both have been randomly chosen to join the underground classrooms." The two screamed as the floors opened up and dumped them out of the room.

"Cooool." Sarah noted in monotone.

"You both have thirty seconds to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Sarah! I love…um _DESTROYING THE HUUMAN RACE!_" Sarah emphasized, seeing as Irkens probably didn't like anything else on this planet. Terry looked at her funny as she started.

"I'm Terry, and I'll kick your ass if you have a problem with me or my wolven brethren." The two then sat down in the empty seats as Mrs. Bitters started her lecture.

_Lunchtime!_

Sarah ran over to Terry and they jumped up, happy to see each other.

"Dude, this place is awesome!"

"I know, I got to become an Irken and trash Zim's lab all in one day!"

"I got to play the most violent video game I had ever seen." The two shared their experiences, when suddenly Dib walked up to both of them.

"Hey Terry, who is this?"

"I'm Sarah. I'm umm, Zim's stepsister." Sarah concluded.

"You're related to Zim?! But…how?"

"Um, my parents died and I was adopted…" Sarah tried to look sad as Terry slapped her face.

"Sarah, I hate to tell you this, but Zim's an alien! The only reason he would ever 'adopt' you is if he was planning some evil plan of doom." He paused for a second, and then continued again. "But with a human inside Zim's base, we can finally get some information!"

"Sorry Dib, I wouldn't go against my stepbrother like that, even if he is an alien." Sarah looked away, and then ran after Zim.

"Terry, you're her friend, maybe you can help change her mind?" Dib asked her.

"Dude, Zim is her favorite char…person on this Earth. It's pretty much impossible." Terry shrugged.

"Fine." He sighed, sitting at a table with Gaz and Terry.

"Hey Terry, I brought these from home." Gaz threw another Poop Cola, and it reluctantly hit her in the face.

"Thanks Gaz. I…eh _looove _these things…" Terry turned the can away from her and opened it only to stare at a disgusting brownish liquid inside the can. Gaz drank hers down and she glanced at Terry who then took a courtesy mouthful as tears almost formed around her eyes. "Delicious" She waited, and when Gaz looked away, she spit it out in a plant and ran to bathroom to rinse her mouth out with the sewage water the sinks are connected to. Sarah, who was staring at her lunch with Zim, was already dubbed the newest member of the 'Freak Family'.

"Is it really that bad Zim?" Sarah asked, poking the thing in front of her which was either macaroni and cheese or a peanut butter sandwich…

"The… _fiiiilllthy _huumanlunch slaves made it. It is viler then a female Traggenflep after mating season." He shuddered at the thought. She shrugged, and curiously put it in her mouth anyway. Almost instantly it started to burn and she coughed and spit it out on the tray. "You doubted Zim's knowledge?" He cackled.

"Maybe just a tad." She replied wishing she could wash it down, but even water was deadly.

"Hey Dib, I'll be right back. I have to go to talk Sarah about something." Terry then decided.

"Wait Terry!"

"What?"

"Um, I don't think you should get to close to Sarah. I have suspicions she's an Irken like Zim." Dib gave Sarah a quick suspicious glance.

"Dude, Sarah may like Irkens, but she isn't one. Trust me."

"What kind of insane human likes aliens that are trying to destroy her race?"

"You have obviously never talked to Sarah." Terry laughed, walking over.

"Stay away Earth filth!" Zim snarled as Terry sat down.

"What will you do if I don't?" She raised a brow arrogantly. He growled, shook up Sarah's untouched Poop Cola and shot it out towards Terry.

"AHHH MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS! DAMNIT ZIM!" He merely smirked with a proud grin on his face. She then wiped the soda off her face and jumped onto him. "I'm going to make you wish you never left your home planet!" She snarled as she started strangling him.

"I… am on my home planet...idiot huuman" He gagged, slapping her face and attacking back. Dib and Sarah walked over curiously and watched them both.

"Besides Zim, you're my favorite person here." Sarah stated, petting his overly sized head and he stared wide-eyed, obviously crept out. "Err…I mean I WILL DESTROY YOU PATHETIC DIRT CHILD!" The two of them then jumped at the same time towards one another and started a second fight. Even with all the violence occurring, the rest of the students acted as if nothing was happening. They must have been used to it after all the times with Zim and Dib. The punching, kicking, slapping, screaming and all around torture didn't stop until Mrs. Bitters arrived with two tall shady figures behind her.

"Sarah! Zim! Dib! Terry!" She called out as we all stopped at the mere terror of Mrs. Bitters angry. "There they are. Bring them to… _The Detention Hall._" She ordered. The two figures then took out some form of laser handcuffs and one chained Dib and Terry together and the other chained Sarah and Zim together.

"NO! NOT THE NEWEST…_Detention Hall_.." Dib pleaded, struggling, although in vain. Zim as well seemed extremely worried.

"RELEASE ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF _SARAH!_" Sarah called out mimicking Zim's emphasize on her name.

"The… new detention hall?" Terry gulped, being forced out of the room behind Zim and Dib.

**Author Note: Alright, well I have a kind of fun idea for the detention hall for chapter four, so please continue reading and if you liked it, please leave a review! It's always appreciated.**


	4. Detention and Stuff

**A/N: Yay! Chapter four is up! Well, I don't have much to say, just R&R please!**

The four students were led through the halls until they eventually stopped in a pitch black room. The two figures had night vision goggles on at that point, as they shone in the room. "Get in the shaft." One commanded as they pushed the students onto an elevator.

"Dude, how strict _are_ these detention policies getting?!" Terry argued struggling as the handcuffs zapped both her and Dib.

"Whatever it takes to keep you rule breaking children in line." The other stated. Zim had obviously tried getting his spider legs or anything working in his Pak, but as soon as he even thought of it, we were shocked. We waited in the elevator for about five minutes when it had then hit the ground. It was pretty dark, although still bright enough to see. We stepped out and faced the two figures again.

"You mean, you idiots built this entire facility to punish kids for like a day?!" Sarah tapped her foot as the handcuffs acted up again.

"DO NOT QUESTION THE SKOOL FACILITIES!"

"Ug, fiinne."

"You know, I think I'd like a room like this…" Terry looked around.

"Zim demands you free him! FREE HIM NOOOOWWWW!!" He turned his hand upside down and wiggled his fingers back and forth, which reluctantly ended up in a shock. Dib seemed to already know full well about this place, as he stayed quiet.

"Now, Spas Girl and Green Kid go with Tom to your punishment. I will deal with Dr. Cranium and Hot Head here." The shorter of the figures stated, as Sarah and Zim followed the taller one. "As for you two…" As he said this, two old rundown desks flipped from the ground and he motioned us over to sit in them. He took the shackles off of us as the desks shackled our stomachs to the seat.

"Although this is way to freaking far for a detention center, IT'S STILL AWESOME!!" Terry laughed. The figure ignored the remark that time, as he gave them both a notebook and two pencils.

"You two are to write a five hundred thousand word essay on the benefits the leading soda brand "Poop Cola" has on our society. You will work on this until the end of the day, when the government law states we have to let you go."

"…What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Terry cried out, pounding her fists on the desk as it shocked her. "God damn it…" She hissed.

"Well, at least the topic isn't too bad. Last time I came down here, I had to write why mice would make good dictators." Dib shrugged, getting to work.

"That….evil…soda!" Terry winced, starting to write as well.

_Meanwhile with Sarah, Zim and Tom_

"Alright, rule breakers, today we will watch a movie on why skool is wonderful and why rules should be followed." Tom announced as a screen dropped behind him and two desks flipped from the floor just as they had done with Terry and Dib.

"Zim does not need your pathetic dirt rules. Release me immediately!" He stood as tall as he could although still extremely short compared to Tom.

"That is so hot." Sarah laughed, mischievously. Zim looked at her at first confused, and then annoyed.

"Zim is at normal huuman body temperature." He stated as Tom pushed them both into the chairs. Zim seemed to struggle even more, not willing to admit human technology short circuited his superior Irken technology. Eventually he sat quietly, with his arms folded with a pout, sick of being shocked. The black and white screen started to explain all about what would happen if rules weren't followed and something about how crickets would take over the skool and replace human students. We sat that for about an hour into it, when all of a sudden, the screen gained color, and spoke with a hypnotic voice how they must obey the skool rules.

"Oh crap! ZIM! It's trying to brainwash us! Close your eyes!" Sarah realized, but it was too late. Zim had been listening too long.

"We need to obey the rules Sarah. It's what keeps order." Tom stated.

"God, you're worse then Sergeant Slab Rankle!"

"Just shut up and pay attention."

"I will not." Sarah shut her eyes and covered her fake ears. Unfortunately, the chair shocked her until she did look up. Immediately, the images stayed in her mind and they both began drooling. When the movie finished another hour later, Tom released them both, and walked back to where Terry and Dib were.

"So… much…writing…about…soda…from…_HEEELLLL_" Terry dropped her head to the desk with a thud on her notebook which was completely filled.

"My hand…I lost all feeling in my hand." Dib groaned. The other figure then released them as well.

"Your detentions have been completed." They both said in unison.

"I love rules." Sarah smiled, without any real expression.

"Zim enjoys the rules of skool almost as much as the destruction of all _HUUMANS._"

"Dude, what's up with them Dib?" Terry poked at them, as they all went into the elevator. "And, why did we just waste a day in here for just fighting? I didn't even learn anything!"

"Don't worry; I know how to fix them. I'll help your friend when we get out of here." The elevator soon came to the top, and they were in the pitch black room again. They were then led out to the outside of the skool.

"Now children, remember. Do not break the rules, or we will have this meeting again." The two then left back into the skool.

"Rules are even sexier then Zim." Sarah noted blandly.

"Ooook, she has got to be one of the weirdest people I've ever seen, and that says a lot seeing as I live here." Dib stared.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Now we need to help them." Terry sighed impatiently.

"Right. Ok." Dib reached into his pocket and pulled out a "Delicious Weenie". He grabbed Sarah by the collar and then violently slapped her with it.

"Dude! What the hell!?" Terry gasped, not sure what was weirder, the fact that he just beat up her friend with a weenie, or the fact he kept one in his pocket.

"OMG THE PAAAIIINNN!" Sarah screamed, wiping off the juices from the…_meeaat_. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Well, she's back to abnormal. Now what about Zim?"

"I think I like him better like this. Now, to call Mysterious Mysteri…" He was stopped as Sarah lifted him off the ground.

"Change him back…Now." She growled.

"Fine! Fine!" He was then let down, and he slapped Zim with the meat as well.

"…THE MEAT! THE HORRIBLE HUUMAN MEAT!" Zim took a few minutes of pain induced sprinting, and then wiped off the meat juice.

"Well this all has been a complete waste of my life. I'm going back to the house to play Game Slave with Gaz." Terry pointed as Dib followed.

"AND I MUST RETURN TO THE BASE OF ZIIMMM!" Sarah called out, still copying Zim and still frustrating him.

_Mary's POV_

"Hmm alright, now all I need to do is find some batteries and some other supplies and this baby will finally be up and running." I stated, looking down proudly at my work.

"BABY?!" Gir squealed, picking up the remote. "HI BABY!!" He almost hugged it as I snatched it back.

"No Gir. This is not a baby. It was a figure of speech." Gir looked puzzled for a second, and then randomly grabbed my face.

"I like yoouuuu."

"Errr…Um…Ok…Well Gir, can you show me a store that would sell batteries?"

"OK!!" He jumped up and started up his rockets.

"Oh for God's sake, not agAAIINNNNN!!!!!" I screamed as he lifted me up and took off to somewhere that hopefully sold batteries. After about three minutes of flying, we landed at the battery store I had seen in an episode again with Sarah with Iggins and Gaz. "The fact you know what a battery is amazes me." I noted, patting his head, and he giggled. I grabbed the batteries, paid for them with the little money I had and went on my way down the elevator with Gir.

"LET'S DO A DANCE!" Gir decided, dancing with the elevator music. This time I decided just not to reply and he didn't even notice. We finally got to the bottom floor and I left back for the tree house, and along the way I noticed a familiar face. It was Terry! I ran over to her and she seemed happy to see me as well.

"Dude! Where have you been?!"

"In a tree house with Gir!"

"AWWW!!! HI GIR!" The two of us continued catching up as Dib butted in.

"Hang on, first you show up, then Zim gets a stepsister and you mean to say there's ANOTHER one? What is going on here?!"

"Terry, you didn't tell him yet?" I asked kind of confused.

"Heh, it must have slipped my mind. Dib, we're from a different universe. Mary here made a remote, but it was a prototype, so we decided not to use it. Sadly, my idiot friend used it anyway, and now we're stuck here." Terry explained.

"The good news is, I've been working on the remote, and right now it's functional but it won't bring us home. Maybe you can help me work on it Dib?"

"Wow, and people say I'M insane…Yeah sure I'll help." He shrugged. "But what are you doing with Gir?"

"He wouldn't leave me alone if I tried. Besides, I like the company." With this, the lot of went back to Dib's house. "I'm sorry Gir, but you better go back to Zim." I stated, patting his head.

"Aww." He seemed upset for a minute, then to perk up again. "I'M GOING TO GO BOTHER MASTER!" He decided, flying home.


	5. Skool Play

**A/N: Alright, this has been something I've been discussing with Terry…a Skool Play. The idea of Zim and Dib acting and such pleases my Dark Lord!! X3 So do reviews, please don't displease my Dark Lord?:3**

**Disclaimer: Zim is not mine, and all parts of the play that I butchered are copyrighted to Shakespeare. Especially Terry's especially long line of which again I do not own. **

_Dib's House/Omniscient_

Terry, Dib, and Gaz all got up and ready for another day of skool. Mary had spent some time last night, discussing the situation and then went "home" to her tree house. She decided not to come to skool as it would just "taint her mind with the garbage they call learning." It had made Terry think just what _would_ they do if they COULDN'T find a way home. She was in serious need of a Coke…or a Dr. Pepper…or a Sprite or a Pepsi… SOMETHING OTHER THEN POOP COLA!

_Zim's Base_

"Finally I see you Gir!" Sarah called out, petting the small dog on the head. The tired robot simply kicked his leg back and forth and continued to sleep. She ventured down to the base and found Zim working on some form of weaponry. "Come on Zim. We're going to be late for skool."

"Yes, yes, Zim will be right up." He said, keeping his focus on the machine. Sarah walked over and took the tool from Zim's hand and upgraded the laser within a few minutes.

"Here, I've seen worked with some firearms of my own. Now let's go." Zim looked down at the weapon pleased, thought for a second and then stood up.

"Alright, let's depart." He motioned Sarah to follow as he took the shaft up.

_Mrs. Bitters' Classroom _

"Alright class. The principal has instructed that this class needs to have a creative project to give you doooomeed students one last chance to express yourselves before entering the cruel and cold workforce of modern day life. So, it has been demanded we participate in the skool play, Romeo and Juliet. I will now insert a list of the class into the machine as it generates which pathetic role you all will receive." She put it in, and almost instantly, the computer spat out its results. "Brian, you will be playing The Prince, whom rules over Verona. Melvin, you will be playing Tybalt, Juliet's cousin. Dib, you will be Romeo, son of Montague. Sarah, you will be Paris, nobleman and kinsmen to the Prince. Terry, you will be playing the Nurse, whom watches over Juliet. Zim, you will be Juliet, daughte…

"But Mrs. Bitters! Zim is a guy! And Sarah is a girl!" One of the students called out.

"SILENCE! THE COMPUTER HAS SPOKEN!" Mrs. Bitters hissed as the student sunk into their chair. Dib looked mortified as he heard he had to be Romeo and Zim… This was MADNESS!

"Cool! I get to be a dude!" Sarah squealed.

"Mrs. Bitters! I refuse to take part in the play if Zim has to be Juliet!" Dib whined.

"Don't participate and you will be sent to the underground classes to live out your educational experience IN THE SEWERS!" At this, Dib shut up and planted his head in his arms.

"For the others who did not hear their parts, they will be posted at the back of the classroom. We will work on the play on Thursdays and Fridays during class, and everyday after. You will be responsible on learning your part or failing this quarter. Now open up your animal survival guides to page forty two." Mrs. Bitters commented, then instructing the class.

_Lunchtime_

"Why me?!?" Dib complained while eating his lunch. "The mere thought of having to do this play with…Zim is just…UGH!"

"Aww there, there Dib. It could be worse. YOU could be the guy that has to wear a dress." Terry comforted.

"Hey Zim? Aren't you at least upset that…Well you know?" Sarah asked as Zim seemed to be taking the news way better then Dib.

"Upset? Of what? It is another mere huuman assignment is it not? What could be worth Zim's upset?"

"Weeelll…." Sarah noted, explaining exactly what it was they had to do.

"WHAT?! ZIM HAS AGREED TO NO SUCH THING! Zim has no desire to go anywhere near Dib's…._disguustting_ mouth of spit and grease"

"You don't really have a choice buddy. That or you'll get sent to the underground classrooms where they'll probably realize you're an alien." Sarah reasoned.

"…If defiling the superior lips of ZIM means protecting his mission…I must preserve the mission." He shuddered as he and Dib glared at each other.

"Hey Dib? What does the Nurse do?" Terry randomly asked.

"She's a nanny to Juliet, Terry." He sighed.

"…AW THAT'S GAY!" Terry pouted.

"Whiner." Gaz butted in quickly, still focused on her game.

"Oh well, let's get back to class." Terry said, throwing out her tray.

_Later that day_

"Alright, I'm the hired director for your skool play. My name is Mr. Victor." A rather tall man stood in front of the class as Mrs. Bitters would never be caught dead directing a play. "Now, when I call your name, please say here so I can send the list of people who didn't cooperate to the skool board for punishment. Lucky enough, everyone showed up. "Alright, now let's rehearse the first scene. The Letter "M"? Rob? Chunk? This is your scene. The kids stood up with their rehearsal books and recited their lines as the director instructed them how to put more feeling and emotion in the scene. The rehearsal session was almost finished, and they just had to rehearse one more part from scene three. Zita who was playing Lady Capulet, Zim, and Terry took the floor.

"Nurse, where's…my daughter? Call her forth to me." Zita read off the book.

"Now…By mah err maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What…lamb?! What, ladybird?! God… forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Terry read. "Couldn't we of done a more recent version of this play at least? These lines make no sense!" Terry thought.

"How now! Who calls the mighty being of ZIM!?" Zim entered, as he was quickly interrupted.

"Zim! Listen, just read the script how it's written! PLEASE!" Mr. Victor begged.

"My superior tongue graces this pathetic dirt play and you question its greatness?!" Zim scoffed.

"Yes! Now, read the script right or you're off to the underground classes."

"Fine…Dirty huuman." He muttered. "How now! …who calls?!"

"Your mother."

"THIS FOUL BEAST IS NOT ZIM'S PARENTAL UNIT!" Mr. Victor slapped his face, yet then glared at Zim, telling him he needed to do it right. "I mean…Ma..dam, I am here, what is your… will?" He choked.

"This is the matter, nurse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret: nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our council. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

"Hang on…MR. VICTOR! WHAT THE **_HELL_** IS SHE SAYING?! Does she want me to stay or leave?!"

"Stay Terry. It's not that hard." He sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Ok then… God she couldn't have just said stay put or something easy geez…" Terry noted. "Faith… I can tell her age unto an hour." She read blandly.

"She's not fourteen." Zita replied equally as bland.

"I'll go fourteen of my teeth, and yet, to my teen be it spoken, I have but four, she's not fourteen. How long is it now to Laam…La…OK I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M SAYING!!!"

"The word is "Lammas-tide" Terry. Don't worry about understanding it right now. Just get the words down for right now." Mr. Victor reasoned.

"Fiinnnee… How long is it now to Lammas-tide?"

"A fortnight and odd days."

"Now, Mr. Victor, there is NO WAY I'm going to be able to remember and recite this novel of a line." Terry complained, pointing to the book.

"Just read it, and that will be all for today. Ok Terry?"

"Ug, it's your funeral. AHEM" Terry cleared her throat.

"Even or odd, of all days in the year, Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen. Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls!--Were of an age: well, Susan is with God; She was too good for me: but, as I said, On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen; That shall she, marry; I remember it well. 'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years; And she was wean'd,--I never shall forget it,--Of all the days of the year, upon that day: For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall; My lord and you were then at Mantua:--Nay, I do bear a brain:--but, as I said, When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug! Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow,  
To bid me trudge: And since that time it is eleven years; For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood, She could have run and waddled all about; For even the day before, she broke her brow: And then my husband--God be with his soul! A' was a merry man--took up the child: 'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit; Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame, The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.' To see, now, how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he; And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay.'" Terry finished and the every mouth in the room was wide open, except for Zim who really couldn't care. "Now, Mr. Victor, I may have recited all of that, but I had NO FREAKING CLUE WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"That…was beautiful Terry. That is all for today. I will see you all tomorrow." Mr. Victor looked as if he was tearing.

"Dude, those Shakespeare classes we took finally paid off!" Sarah called over to Terry.

"Yeaaah, hey let's go get tacos." Terry decided.

"Sorry Terry, I've decided to spar Zim today to see who the superior warrior is." Sarah shook her head. Besides, human food burns my Irken skin. She whispered.

"Umm…Ooook…Hey Dib! I'm getting some tacos. Want to come?"

"Sure…" He answered as they walked off.

**A/N: Aww a little forced ZADR never hurt anyone right? Hehe, for those that don't like it, I'm sorry. But it's not like they WANT to do it, so it's not as bad riiight?**

**ZADR haters: No…**

**Me: Well… err get over it… -gets chased off by angry mob-**


	6. Some Free Time

**A/N: Oh boy, another split POV! Well, this should be interesting. **

_Sarah's POV_

I walked down to Zim's lab as we had been arguing about who was the superior Irken Elite. Not that it really mattered to me; I just loved pushing his buttons.

"Then if you are so mighty, prove to ZIM!" He demanded as he messed around with his computer settings. I waited with a smirk look on my face as the room turned to static and then it created a scene similar to a deserted city.

"Virtual fighting grounds huh? Sounds fun to me!" I concluded, turning off my disguise. "To make it more fun though Zim, how about a bet?"

"A bet? Hmm, what does Zim obtain when he destroys you?" He put a hand to his lip.

"Whatever you want, but if I win you have to do a dance with me and wear a bikini to the park where I will invite Dib, Terry, Mary, and Gir.

"WHAT?! ZIM WOULD NEVER SUBJECT HIMSELF TO SUCH _RIIIIDICULOUSSS_ BEHAVIOR!"

"Why, afraid you will be defeated? Are you presenting to me…Fear?" I smirked.

"Of course not, I accept your challenge. And when you loose, you will get on your pathetic knees and lick the dirt off of Zim's boot, praising his superiority." He decided.

"Deal." I answered back. With this, he stood on one side and I stood on the other. We stared at each other for a while until Zim shot out a laser and I jumped out of the way. "Fine Zim, if that's how you want to play." I muttered releasing my mechanical spider legs. He did the same and we both started to climb up the tall buildings. We both had each other in sight, and I decided to jump over while shooting off a laser from my Pak. He moved out of the way and quickly kicked my face as I was right below him. I began to fall, only to be saved as my legs caught hold of the building window. I wiped my face off and climbed up again shooting at Zim as he turned and faced me. One struck his left hip, but only his clothes looked mildly mangled. We both charged for each other as our hands met trying to force the other off. Soon one of Zim's spider legs pushed me off and I hit the pavement. He soon descended and withdrew the legs. I did the same as some were destroyed from the fall. He gave me that signature Invader Zim arrogant smile and I quickly got up as we began using hand to hand combat moves as a break from the weaponry. As Zim threw a kick, I grabbed his foot and knocked him down.

"Your inferior combat styles will be proven worthless by ZIM! Feel proud!" He spat, standing up and throwing a punch to my gut.

"Or you can feel proud in that lovely huuman string bikini you're going to wear when you are conquered by the awesome power of SARAH!" I retorted as I grabbed his arms, licked his face with an intimidating chuckle and kneed his stomach. He growled, wiping my spit or whatever it was Irkens had off and took up a gun giving to him from his Pak. I did the same and we both jumped into safer locations, shooting off our gunnery. I decided to go inside one of the large buildings and began running up the stairs with Zim after me. Halfway up, Zim shot at my leg and hit, where I immediately hit the ground. He kneeled down and pointed the gun in my face.

"My boots will need cleaning after this battl…" He almost finished as I kicked both my feet into his gut and flung him into a wall.

"There's no time in battle to be getting arrogant Zim!" I laughed, grabbing my own gun and pointing it at him. I pulled off the trigger and a blast of light struck Zim. "You've just been pawned!" I squealed, as the virtual world shut off and we returned to Zim's lab.

_Terry's POV_

"Ok, I'll have an… extra cheesy mega meaty meat taco topped with chopped zebra and any other meats you could possibly have back there." I decided with a slight twitch.

"Would you like a drink with that ma'am?"

"…What do you have?"

"We have Poop regular, Diet Poop, Poop with lemon, lemon lime Po…"

"STOP! I DON'T WANT ANY FREAKIN' POOP!" I pounded my hands on the counter to emphasize my point. "Err…I mean, no drink. Thank you." The dude, frightened out of his wits, took Dib's and mines order and soon brought it back out.

"So, has Mary found a way to get you guys home yet?" Dib asked, taking a bite out of his taco.

"I doubt it." I shrugged, and as we talked, we overheard a fight.

"I'M SICK OF WORKING MINIMUM WAGE! I'M TIRED OF WORKING FOR THE MAN! I QUIT!" Some random guy in a taco costume yelled, throwing off the very costume.

"Great…Where will we get another violently insane person who could fill HIS meaty shoes?" The manager sighed. As he did, I got a very strange idea.

"Hey, Dib? I'll be right back."

"Alright." He replied, stealing the rest of my taco.

"YO DUDE!" I called.

"What do you want kid?" He grumbled.

"I want to be the Crazy Taco." I brimmed.

"You? What makes you think you're insane enough to replace the Craaaazzzy Taco?" I gave him a sly grin.

"Give me the costume." I demanded with such authority, the man picked it up and handed it to me. It was pretty big, but I'd deal. With a quick breathe, I was then off.

"I'M A CRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAZZZZZZZZZZZY TTTAAACCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M ON SOME FREAKIN' HEROIN I'M SO CRAZY!!!" I screamed, running around the room, foaming at the mouth. I fell to the floor and began spinning. "CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO, CRAZY TACO WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I then got up, wiped my mouth off and nonchalantly handed him the costume back.

"…Kid you have got a new part time job." He said bewildered, pushing his hair back and returning to his office with the costume and gave me a consent form.

"You know, I'm almost afraid to ask what your world is like." Dib laughed, finishing _my_ taco.

"Eh, it's pretty normal compared to this place. My friends and I are just different." I noted.

"Alright, well anyway, we better go check on your friend Mary to see if we can help with her remote thing."

"Kay." I responded, walking outside.

_Mary's POV_

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do." I stated, wielding my shining and operational remote. I checked out the small screen on the top of it, and messed around with the buttons until the screen displayed a tracker that showed where Sarah, Terry and where even I was. "It must show everything that was transported here using this remote. This could come in handy." I watched where the two were walking, when suddenly the remote was snatched from my hands.

"IT'S MY TURN TO PLAY WITH THE BABY!" It was Gir, just what I didn't need right now.

"Gir, give it back." I demanded.

"Ehehehehhe, you had your turn, now I want to play!" He hugged the remote, and then took a bag of makeup out of his head.

"Gir! NO! You'll destroy it!"

"Her name is Nicole!" He jumped, putting a tube of red lipstick and blue eye shadow on the controls.

"NOW GIR! Man, it must suck to be Zim…" I then jumped trying to get it away from him, but he just ran out of the way and left the tree house.

"We're gonna play hide and seek at the park!!" He decided, turning on his rockets.

"No! I NEED that Gir!" I hurried down, accidentally falling to run after him. "God, I'll never catch up to him in time… I looked around and found a dude who was on his bike. "That'll do." I noted, as he passed by, I grabbed him by the shirt and the bike was mine. I climbed onto it and made my way to the park.

_Ten minutes of stolen cycling later_

"Finally! Now where is that dog brain?" I searched around seeing frolicking children and their parents, until I came across the little green dog that had his eyes closed.

"PURPLE, BIGFOOT, ONE MILLION!" He counted, then opening his eyes. "HI MONKEY LADY! Have you come to play toooo?" He acted as if he had done nothing wrong. Typical Gir…

"No Gir, I want…Nicole."

"But we're not done pllaaayiinnng!"

"Well, um she needs to get home so she can…ummm, MAKE CUPCAKES!"

"CUPCAAKKESS!!" He squealed.

"Yes, cupcakes. But before that, I need Nicole."

"Well, she's hiding." He noted.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, praying he did.

"IF I DID SHE WOULDN'T BE VERY GOOD AT THIS GAME!" He giggled, and I felt as if I were about to scream.

"Just…go find her ok? I'll look around as well." I sighed, searching for my remote.

**A/N: Aw, poor Zim, now he must submit to my ridiculous wishes. XD Also, for those reading, I'm curious as too which POV you like the best, or Omniscient, no you don't have to answer, I'm just wondering.:3 Alright, I'll leave you people alone now.**


	7. Chaos at the Park

**Author Notes: Yes, I realize I'm insane…O.O I promise there will be purpose to at least some of this stuff in the fic.:3 **

_Sarah's POV_

Zim stayed quiet with a defeated and pissed off scowl on his face.

"How was it, a defect was able to defeat ZIM future master of all HUUMANS?" He pointed to me as I kept my excited and smug face.

"Doesn't matter if I'm a defect or not I still won, and you know what that means." I laughed at his sickened expression.

"Zim always holds his bets with honor, but it seems you have no female human swimming garments for Zim to wear!" He noted in triumph.

"Again, I'm oonnee step ahead of you." I snapped my gloved finger and the computer dropped a small striped pink bikini that resembled Zim's uniform with the Irken symbol on it and everything. He growled and snatched it from the computer's mechanical arm.

"Zim _WILL_ have his revenge."

"Can't wait! Now, get changed so we can go to the park. I'll call everyone when we're there."

"…I hate you."

"I know." I nodded with an evil delight. "I know Zimmy."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?"

"Just get changed so we can go!"

_Terry's POV_

"Alright, now explain to me again, what the HECK is Sea World?"

"It's a place people in my dimension go to make believe they're 'saving' the whales where really, they're only suffocating and killing them with chlorine. That's why I went on a stealth mission in the middle of the night to liberate my whale brothers back to the ocean!" I explained on our way to the park.

"Alright, first of all, I thought wolves were your brothers, second exactly how did you get the whales out without them dying?"

"…Whales can die?! Oh god, then that was a bad idea… Hmm... Oh well. And whales are my brothers from another mother!"

"You are almost if not just as weird as Zim."

"I'm cool with that." We continued our talk until we finally reached the tree house. "Alright, now where are they?!"

"How would I know that?"

"Oh shut up. Is there a note or anything?" We looked around until something caught my eye. "Dib! There's a trail of rocket fuel starting here!" I pointed to the dark liquid.

"Sweet! Let's see where it leads!" We both ran until we saw Mary and Gir running around the park.

"Mary! What are you doing?" I called out. She looked over and stopped as Gir continued.

"Dude, I can't find the remote. Gir hid it and it's somewhere around the park."

"Oh great. That's our only hope getting home!"

"It's not MY fault Gir is fast AND stupid at the same time!"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, heeey! Gir is not stupid! He's advaannc…"

"I get the point! Just…help me search." At that Dib then poked both our shoulders.

"Umm…guys, maybe I'm on some medication, or in some horrible nightmare, but is that…"

"MASTA LOOKS PRETTY!!!" Gir called out, pointing to the poor bikinied alien.

"GRROOSSSSSS!" Mary retched, looking away.

"Aww look Zim their _already_ here!" Sarah smiled.

"Sarah?! What did you do to Zim?" Dib gasped, holding in his laughter as the alien kept his cold hateful stare.

"Zim lost a bet." Was all she had to answer. "So what is everybody doing here?"

"Gir hid the remote somewhere around the park."

"OHH!! Let me guess! He was playing hide and seek and Mary couldn't keep up!"

"Yes, yes. Sarah, now help us out." Mary said, with a hint of frustration.

"Fine, but first…Zim? You have a bet to fulfill!" As Sarah said this, the poor alien cringed as he held out his hands.

"Wait, before that, I don't want to do it in Terry's POV."

"What are you talking about?" I asked…

_Omniscient _

"Alright, now I'm ready." Sarah stated, grabbing the alien's hands. To annoy Zim as well, Terry went over to Gir and turned on a tango.

"I SWEAR I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He vowed, as Sarah started to lead him.

"Alright, as entertainingly stupid this is, there's a certain remote that controls our way home that's missing. Anyone remember that?! Anyone?!" Mary tried to get everyone's attention back which failed miserably. Even Dib was enjoying seeing his rival being tortured so.

"Zim will at least be the superior one in this disturbing motion sequence!" He decreed, spinning Sarah as a change.

"Fine with me Zim!" She just couldn't stop laughing. Mary got sick of it and decided to search for the remote on her own. Gir continued the music, but he wanted to win the game of hide and seek, so he to began his search. Terry and Dib just watched in awe and eventually Dib had taken out his camera for some hilarious evidence/blackmail.

"I didn't know you could dance this well Zim!" Sarah exclaimed impressed.

"Be quiet! Zim is superior at any huuman activity no matter how stupid."

"AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!" Mary thought to herself as she dug up a badly damaged and dirt filled remote.

"MONKEY LADY FOUND NICOLE!" Gir cheered, taking the remote back. "Now Nicole will flllyy awaaayy to live with the space doom squirrels." Gir snatched the remote back.

"NO PLEASE GIR! HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH?!" Mary pleaded, even though it went unheard as Gir tossed it. The two Irkens were about halfway finished with their dance as the flying remote impacted Sarah's Pak as she was completing a spin. It then fell to the ground where Dib quickly picked it up. With the impact, Sarah's eyes changed to a dull grey loosing the large pupils her Irken form had, although it didn't show through her disguise. Then she stopped abruptly where Zim went flying.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Zim barked, not partial to being humiliated one time much less three times in a row.

Sarah didn't reply, but rather jumped on top of Zim and raised her balled up hand.

"RELEASE ZIM THIS INSTANT!"

"Um, what is your friend doing? I thought she would never hurt her stepbrother?" Dib asked Terry.

"Dude, I have no freakin' idea what's going on."

"GIR DEFENSEIVE MODE!" Zim commanded.

"YES MY LORD!" He took a box of grape juice and squirted it on Sarah.

"OW! GIR! What was that for?!"

"I _don't_ knoooww."

"Sarah! What is the reasoning for your idiotic behavior!"

"…I'm not sure. But that was weird. Something hit me and I blanked out for a minute.

"Blanked out? Hey, Mary? Do you think it has anything to do with the remote?" Dib asked, handing it to Mary.

"Maybe. Whatever happened, let's just hope it doesn't happen again. Oh and Zim…please go home and change. You look like a transvestite." At that he simply growled lowly, grabbed Sarah and Gir's wrist and dragged them both back to the base.

"Finally, I have the remote back and Gir out of my hair." Mary sighed. "Now I can get it back to working order in peace."

"Oh and Terry, Gaz wanted me to tell you that she bought extra Poop Cola for you and not to touch hers or there will be dire consequences." Dib brought up quickly as the two left for Dib's house.

"…Yaaay."

**A/N: A subtle way to bring in a slight problem eh? …cough Anyway, hopefully my madness didn't scare most of you away.; **


End file.
